


[podfic] Your Fingerprints, Everywhere

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cock Ring, D/s elements, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rimming, Spanking, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of lazy_daze's fic "Your FIngerprints, Everywhere."Summary:Sam figures out what Dean needs, and gives it to him.Length:01:06:24





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavish_Squalor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavish_Squalor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Fingerprints, Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252490) by lazy_daze. 



**Story:** [Your Fingerprints, Everywhere](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/462006.html)  
**Author:** lazy_daze  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Sam figures out what Dean needs, and gives it to him.

 **Podficcer’s Notes:** I recorded this as a gift for lavishsqualor for ITPE! You can check out the ITPE masterlist [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3093194.html).

 **Length:** 01:06:24  
**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Your%20Fingerprints,%20Everywhere/Your%20Fingerprints,%20Everywhere.mp3) (61.2 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Your%20Fingerprints,%20Everywhere/01%20Your%20Fingerprints,%20Everywhere.m4b) (31.7 MB)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts coming soon!


End file.
